Peppermint
by Dub The World
Summary: Surely something like that wouldn’t get in the way, would it? Maybe not, but other things just might. A Duncan/Trent oneshot piece with a few TDA Spoilers.


**Peppermint**

**Warnings: **This story contains slash (guy/guy or girl/girl, but in this case it's guy/guy) fluff, oh noes. Also included are dangerous elevator trips, Izzy, kissing, an angry Courtney, and normal teenage behavior. I think I made Trent and Duncan a bit OOC, so bleh, sorry about that, but sometimes love and confusion does that, and Trent is surprisingly harder to write than I thought he'd be. I dropped the f-bomb once in here, but hey, that's some teenagers for you. Other swears were used as well, but they're not as "drastic". There is also a mention of alcohol, but no actual consumption.

Also, this story takes place at the Playa des Losers 2.0 (during TDA). Trent was voted off and broke up with Gwen several weeks ago, etc. etc. Several others, including Duncan, woo, have also been voted off and will be making appearances.

The main pairing in this piece of fiction is **Duncan/Trent**, but there are mentions of **Izzy/Ezekiel**. If you'd like to get technical, there is (now one-sided) **Duncan/Courtney**.

**Disclaimer: **All TDI/TDA characters do not belong to me; they belong to the several people who helped create them.

--

Duncan grinned as he stood in front of the gates leading to the swank resort he would once again be able to enjoy while the five remaining campers of Total Drama Action bit and tore at each other. After several annoying challenges, the competition had dwindled down to, not surprisingly, include Heather and, very surprisingly, also include Beth, DJ, Harold, and Lindsay.

After Gwen and Trent broke up, the goth girl wouldn't talk to anyone, so, after the challenge, she got everyone to vote her off. Owen and Justin had been eliminated in a second double-elimination after that, thanks to Chef exposing them as cheaters to the others. After that, Courtney returned thanks to some lawsuit. Duncan, of course, was glad she was there, but not surprised when she was – legally! – voted out the next episode.

Leshawna, unfortunately for Harold, broke up with him in the middle of the challenge, leaving the teen heartbroken. Heather pulled some strings and, much to Harold's eventual dismay, got her voted off the island. And then it was his turn to leave. Thanks to an alliance between Chef and DJ, which wasn't exposed to the castmates prior to that point, DJ and Heather managed to convince both Lindsay and Harold to vote him off after a heated argument with Chef in the middle of the challenge.

So here he was, standing in front of some golden gates, leading to the – fancier, Duncan noted – new resort built to home the losers and the campers who didn't get to be on the second season.

Smirking a little, although by now it was more of a grin, he pushed the gate doors open and walked straight into the resort.

--

Six days passed quickly for Duncan, and the delinquent was surprised to find that he had been neglecting spending time with Courtney in order to follow a new curiosity of his: Trent. He found out from Cody that he and Gwen had long since made peace, but were no where near re-building their relationship, and something about it seemed odd to Duncan.

Surely with the chance to explain, Trent and Gwen would have been back together quickly, but such was not so. Did the goth girl really not want him back? It was almost a shame to Duncan, seeing how the musician, despite the reconciliation, still always held a little sadness in his eyes.

Duncan wasn't surprised to find himself obsessing over Trent – although, he thought sadly, not nearly as obsessive as Trent over the number nine – for he had, despite his time on both contests giving a different view, known he was bisexual for several years.

Courtney was whining at him nowadays too, and it really wasn't attractive. But it gave him all the more reason to avoid her and, instead, hang out with Trent. Despite their differences on the island, the two had made friendly and didn't mind hanging around each other.

Refusing to simply drop subtle hints and hope it worked out for the best, Duncan decided that he would have to find Trent alone, and soon, if he wanted any shot at talking to his new-found crush one-on-one.

He didn't need to worry about Trent rejecting him, either. Thanks to his lock picking skills, which he had picked up in juvie, he had been able to, only occasionally, listen in on Trent's sleep from the camera room. And he knew what he had heard, and it made his heart do a slight flip.

The plan, fool-proof, of course, was neatly worked out in his head. He was going to knock on Trent's door, fall on top of him, pretend to be drunk, and eventually get the musician wasted on the alcohol stocked within the kitchen to the point where he openly admitted that he really did love Duncan. If, for some reason, the drunken act wasn't working or didn't seem like it would work, he'd drop it and improvise a lie.

He had been working on his slurred speech for a few days, and a drunken swagger came somewhat naturally to him. He almost found himself laughing as he knocked on Trent's door and began to sway a little, adding the drunken effect.

The door opened no more than ten seconds after he knocked, leaving Duncan to wonder exactly what Trent had been doing. It didn't matter much, though, because as soon as Trent opened the door, Duncan "fell" forward out of his "drunkenness" and wrapped his arms around Trent to avoid hitting the floor.

The musician blinked a few times before, somewhat shocked, he helped Duncan to his feet. "Duncan," he began, "what are you doing here? Is there a reason you knocked on my door or are you just trying to fall on people today?"

Duncan frowned. The boy in front of him seemed slightly tense, as if he was almost worried about something. That put a damper on his plans; he wouldn't be nearly as easy to talk to now. He was about to respond with something in his drunken slur, but, still slightly put off by Trent's tense look on his face, put his bets to the wind and took a gamble.

"I need a place to crash." he lied.

"It's only six in the afternoon," Trent pointed out, "and what's wrong with your room?"

"Courtney's decided she's claiming it for now, and she's really tired." Again, he was lying, but what difference did it make?

Trent's eyes widened momentarily, and Duncan winced, pretty sure he understood what the musician was wondering. "And why--" he began, but Duncan cut him off.

"No we weren't having sex," he noticed Trent grin a little, the tenseness gone for the moment. "She's, uh, getting to know some tampons, if you know what I mean."

Trent meant to roll his eyes at the awful attempt to crack a joke, but found himself grinning instead. "Anyway," Duncan continued, pushing past Trent, much to the musician's displeasure. "Can I crash with you to—woah, woah, woah!" Duncan grinned, looking at a magazine on Trent's bed. "What's this here? The lights are dimmed, you've got Kleenex boxes stacked on the counter, and you have a magazine filled with girls that put Lindsay to shame on your bed. I think someone was—"

"Shut up, Duncan," Trent was grimacing, and the ex-criminal inwardly cursed himself for making the situation awkward. "I was trying to relax before you came."

"With Kleenex and a magazine of girls?"

Trent paused, frowning, and Duncan kicked himself again for not letting the topic go. "I've had a cold," Trent said lamely, and Duncan knew it was a lie. "The Kleenex are for my nose. And the, uh, magazine…" Trent looked down at the floor, apparently embarrassed that he couldn't think up a reason.

"Doesn't matter," Duncan interjected, trying to make the awkward conversation a little easier to bear. "You didn't answer the real question though; can I crash here tonight?"

Duncan, despite the dimmed lights, could see Trent sigh a little at the avoided conversation wrecker. "Yeah, sure. The couch folds out into a bed and there are sheets and pillows in the closet."

"Aww," Duncan said, grinning, "not one to share, I see."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere," he joked, "if you want to get in bed with me, just say it."

"I want to get in bed with you." Duncan said, smirking at Trent.

The musician, to put it lightly, was floored. "I was kidding."

"That's a shame," Duncan replied, "I wasn't."

The musician raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem too shocked by the statement. "You might catch my cold."

"Yeah, your 'cold'."

--

"Nine." Duncan stated about twenty minutes later, when Trent was tuning his guitar and the television was showing America's Funniest Home Videos.

"What was that?" Trent asked, barely paying attention.

"There are nine Kleenex boxes on your counter."

"Oh, yeah," Trent nodded, still tuning his guitar. "Not on purpose actually. Chris must've done it to bug me. There were nine here when I arrived. Gwen gave me one, the day she arrived, but…"

"You wouldn't take it?" Duncan asked, trying to figure out from Trent's facial expression whether the two ex-lovers had made friendly again.

He shot him a sour look. "I did, actually, thank you very much. I used one," he paused, grimacing, "the annoying thing is that the ones that came with my room only have nine tissues each."

"Harsh," Duncan replied, watching Trent's fingers twist the tuning knobs on his guitar. "You should be a Biologist."

There was an awkward pause.

"Okay," Trent started, now looking at Duncan instead of his guitar, "I'll bite. Why?"

"Oh, uh, I dunno. Just the way you're tuning your guitar reminds me of the way you focus a microscope."

"I'm surprised you know how to focus a microscope."

"Oooh," Duncan said, clutching his hands to his heart, "that was a low blow. Being in juvie doesn't make you an idiot, you know."

"Oh like you would pay so much attention in school." Trent retorted.

"And you do?" Duncan shot back.

"What's the supposed to mean?" He was almost frowning now, and Duncan was trying to convince himself to shut up for a moment instead of fighting everyone.

"Nothing," he hastily replied, moving his fingers to touch his faux-hawk. "It's just, not to be stereotyping, but I know your type. I see them all the time and they're always the popular kid who would rather be writing new songs than mathematic equations."

"I can't see how that's not stereotypical," Trent replied, making Duncan sigh, "But I see where you're coming from. And I guess you're right, to a certain extent."

"I am?" Duncan asked, slightly incredulous, "I mean, uh, yeah. Of course I'm right."

Looking at Duncan, Trent smiled and laughed.

--

An hour later, things would quickly take a sour turn for Duncan. Maybe he just took things too fast, or maybe Trent was just opposed to being openly flirted with by another guy, or – shit, Duncan thought – maybe he couldn't be convinced into finding anything more than friendship with the same sex.

Needless to say, Trent was slightly worried and intimidated by Duncan's openness, but not exactly put off. Still, when the delinquent had backed him into a wall and was standing over him, seemingly growing the few inches he needed to be tall enough to cast Trent in his menacing shadow, he couldn't help but wonder where exactly this was going.

"Look, Duncan," Trent whispered, taking the initiative to talk after a minute of immense silence in which Duncan just kept shadowing him, as the punk stood grinning in front of him. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but as far as I know, I'm not in love with you."

The punk's grin just grew bigger. He got right up in Trent's face until they were separated by only a few inches and, when he spoke, his breath, which smelled slightly of peppermint to Trent, mingled with Trent's own breathing. "Then why do you moan for me in the middle of the night?"

Trent grew red, and stammered. "W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've heard you before," Duncan was so close to him now, and his arms were slowly moving to wrap themselves around him, and surprisingly Trent didn't want to knock them away. "you gasp and whisper for me passionately and soak the sheets in your sweat."

Trent pursed his lips. He had known he was waking up sweaty recently and having somewhat strange dreams, but… "I'm not in love with you, Duncan."

"Then why aren't you fighting me?" Trent's eyes widened as he noticed, for the first time, that Duncan had moved, and now was almost molded against him. Their legs were pushing against each other and Duncan's crotch was in place with his own. The biggest surprise, to Trent, at least, was that Duncan's hands were on his hips, slowly sliding down to hold his ass.

Trent shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment. "You like this," he heard Duncan tease, "you like me and you like what I'm doing to you." Trent opened his eyes again and saw Duncan's grinning face and noticed that the boy was even closer to him. Their stomachs were pressed together, and Duncan was wishing their shirts weren't still on.

"Hrmm," Trent murmured, a small grin crossing his lips as he took in the body heat Duncan was sharing with him. "You're warm."

"And you're a sucker." Duncan rolled his eyes, but kept embracing Trent and slowly leaning towards him until their noses touched.

"No, I'm just cold. I'm sick, remember?"

"Of course you are."

Trent and Duncan stared at each other, and Duncan was almost smirking until Trent narrowed his eyes. "So what does this mean? What does this make us? Is there something between us?"

Duncan rolled his eyes again, "It means we might be in love, obviously," he paused for a second, almost grinning when he noticed Trent's nostrils flare. Duncan wondered if Trent was trying to smell his breath, so he exhaled deeper before he continued, and sure enough, Trent sniffed again. "It makes us two guys, one of which is questioning his sexuality, and the other wants to keep feeling him up. Guess which one I am?"

It was Trent's turn to roll his eyes.

"And right now," Duncan continued, "the only thing between us is the fact that you're too obsessed with sniffing my breath to kiss me."

"It smells like peppermint." Trent concluded a moment later, and Duncan made a mental note to remember Trent's fascination with the smell.

"Mhmm," Duncan was going to nod, but given the proximity of his and Trent's heads, decided it wasn't the smartest thing to do. "There's some downstairs, in the cafeteria."

On cue, Trent's stomach rumbled. Duncan looked out the window and saw that night had descended fast. "Come on," he beckoned, breaking away from Trent as he moved to the door. The musician looked slightly peeved by the action, but he nodded. "Hopefully there's still food left for us."

Trent opened the door of Duncan's room and, very cautiously, looked out to make sure no one would catch him leaving the room. Duncan, grinning, placed a hand on Trent's ass, but before the musician stepped out of the doorway, he swatted his hand away. "Listen, Duncan, I don't know what's going on here, but just because we…" he paused, "just because _you_ admitted you loved me doesn't mean I love you back."

"But you're thinking about it."

Trent, without looking at Duncan, frowned and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators.

--

Trent would soon realize, however, that when something is meant to occur, yet doesn't, it'll find another way to come about.

He, purposely, power-walked to the elevators in order to avoid Duncan and he sharing an elevator, but that obviously wasn't going to happen because the punk had walked just a little faster and wound up at the elevator at the same time as him. "It's not nice to leave when you're in the middle of a conversation."

Trent gave Duncan a 'seriously?' look. "If Courtney was here, she'd laugh at you telling me what's not nice."

"If Courtney was here I wouldn't have been groping you back there."

"Nice to know I play second fiddle."

Duncan scowled. "You know what I meant."

Trent looked at him, a small grin on his face. "You're no more comfortable with this than I am accepting that I might love you," he pushed the down arrow in front of the elevator door, waiting for the machine to crank its way up to them. "You're such a hypocrite. You wouldn't have been groping me if Courtney was there, but not because you'd be groping her instead. You're scared about what'll happen if people find out you're bi."

The other boy just looked away, and Trent was almost surprised not to hear a comeback. "Hey," he started, still looking at Duncan, "I guess that was kind of mean."

Duncan looked at Trent and rolled his eyes, "You'll get nowhere in the world if you think that was mean, Trent. Live a little."

"Well maybe I could live a little if you stopped being so confusing." the elevator doors opened up and the two boys stepped inside, Duncan pressing the button that would take them to the cafeteria on the ground floor.

"Confusing?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Trent sighed, leaning against one of the railings in the elevator. "Before tonight I never had any thoughts that I could ever be gay, or even bi, but then you came along and when you held me…" he paused, turning his head to look at Duncan, who was already staring at him, "well, it was different than when Gwen and I held each other."

"Touching," Duncan teased, "but what I don't understand is how you're having a hard time decided whether you love me or not. You were turned on, I know, I could feel your bulge when we were face-to-face earlier," Trent rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "So you obviously have some feeling at least for me."

"I never said I didn't." Trent interjected.

"Yeah, but you've also shot me down twice."

"Because I wasn't gay!"

"Wasn't?" Duncan asked, curiosity aroused. Trent looked down to the floor.

"Yeah," Duncan moved closer to him and put his left arm around Trent's waist. The musician rolled his eyes and shoved Duncan's hand again. "You don't have to treat me like a flower, I'm not Courtney. And don't be all flaunty about this, either. We're not dating."

"But you're okay with me trying to feel you up."

There was a pause, brief yet noticeably uncomfortable, as Trent shrugged his shoulders. "Define 'okay', but I guess so."

"Sounds like we're dating to me."

Before Trent could reply, the elevator halted suddenly and the doors opened. "We're not on the ground floor," Trent said, stopping Duncan when he tried to exit the elevator, "this is floor two."

"Did you press the right button?" Trent indicated to the glowing ground floor button, answering the question. Duncan was about to press the door close button, but someone in a green dress with fiery hair launched themselves into the elevator.

"Hi you two!" Izzy said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Duncan and Trent's shoulders. "Izzy is here so things are turning twice the awesome!"

"And twice the awkward," Duncan said, frowning. "What happened to being called E-Scope?"

"That was for Owen." Izzy said, still grinning.

"Owen's lame now," Trent translated for Duncan, who looked confused, "they broke up."

"I see." Duncan said, glancing carefully at Izzy.

"Speaking of breaking up," Izzy turned to Duncan, "I'm sorry about you and Courtney."

"Huh? I never broke up with Courtney."

"Then why were you holding Trent's hand earlier? I saw you in the hallway from the camera room!" She asked, grinning. She turned to Trent, beaming now, "You sly dog, you. Never expected you to be for the delinquent type, especially not Duncan's kind. Although I kinda guess with Gwen being goth and all there was that sort of thing from the start and—"

"Izzy!" Trent said with an urgent whisper. "Listen, can you pretend you…" he looked at Duncan, who was glaring at the wild girl, "didn't see what you saw?"

"Oh ho ho," Izzy rubbed her hands together. "Still in the closet?"

When Trent opened his mouth to reply, Duncan shook his head at the musician. "You could say that," Duncan stated, "But seriously, can we trust you not to tell?"

"Can I tell my Zeke?" She questioned. Duncan raised an eyebrow and looked at Trent.

"She's trying to convey to Ezekiel that she likes him now."

"You mean homeschool?" He sighed, "No Izzy, you can't tell Ezekiel."

She frowned and turned her face into something that presented deep thought. "Okay, I won't tell anyone. But in return, you'll owe me one!"

"Owe you one what?" Trent asked.

"Oh, I don't know, a favor. Someday I'll get my something in return." With that said, the doors opened upon the ground floor and Izzy bounced out, leaving the two shuddering with the thought of what favor she might call upon them for.

--

Thankfully for Trent and Duncan, the cafeteria was more of a buffet, and it was open all night. They weren't surprised to see Owen exiting when they rounded a corner that led to the cafeteria. "Hey, big guy," Duncan called, making Owen turn around, "you leave any food in there?"

"Yeah," Owen said glumly, "but Izz-, I mean, my gut, told me it was time to get out."

Duncan and Trent looked cautiously at Owen. Not only was he renowned for never leaving any food uneaten, but they had both caught his near slip-up with a name and were all too aware of the consequences. "Okay," Owen said after a moment of the two looking at him, trying to read his facial expression. "I need to get going, bye!"

With that, the largest camper was out of sight. "Do you trust him?" Trent asked, staring at the open cafeteria door.

"Not as far as I can throw him," Duncan replied, "but what choice do we have. You're hungry, I'm hungry, and there's no way we can tango on an empty stomach."

"It's nice to know that everything just relates back to your inner craving."

"Mmm, only for people I'd really like to get to know."

"I think we know each other well enough, thanks," Trent walked through the open door and Duncan followed, closing it behind him. "There a reason you closed the door? You're not getting in my pants."

"Not in here, maybe." Duncan mused, his unibrow wiggling suggestively at Trent, who sighed, "Aww, don't be like that. It's not like I'm gonna, y'know, force you."

Trent blanched and grimaced. "Thanks for putting that thought in my mind."

"Oh come on! You know I wouldn't. You'd get mad at me, and, while you're cute when you get all excited, I don't want you mad at me. It'd make me feel bad."

"I doubt that, somehow." Trent responded, walking toward the other end of the cafeteria where the buffet table was still, thankfully, laid out. "Just get over here and stuff your face."

"With food or are you making an offer?"

--

It only took the two about fifteen minutes to clean up a good portion of the available food leftover from Owen's feasting. Wonderfully, the food was several hundred times more edible than what Chef Hatchet cooked at camp, and every time he tasted it, Duncan had to hide his glee.

Soon enough, the two were done feasting and, not wanting to spare any time in the cafeteria with Owen's words still revolving in their heads, they made their way to the closed door.

It was only a matter of time before Trent was frowning and Duncan was laughing, because after several attempts to push open the doors, they remained firmly shut.

When Trent pulled again at the cafeteria door, he heard snickering outside. "Izzy!" he called "Did you lock us in here?"

"Consider my favor repaid, okay?" Then there were sounds of her – it seemed to be skipping – away and giggling.

"Well," Duncan said, sitting on top of a table. "This is rather cozy. And kinky, if I do say so myself."

"Kind of stupid," Trent replied, frowning, "why would you only have one exit to a cafeteria this big?"

"For situations like these."

"Because these come across oh so often. I mean, what if there's a fire and the door gets blocked, are they gonna leave everyone in here to die?"

"Trent, Trent," Duncan chimed, placing his hand on Trent's shoulder and spinning him around so that the two were face-to-face. "You've gotta learn to relax. Don't get so caught up in everything."

The musician frowned when he noted that one of Duncan's hands was slowly sliding down his back. He shoved the other boy away, "Damnit, Duncan!" Trent said, exasperated. "Start being mature about this; we're trapped in the cafeteria with no clue on when we'll ever get out. And stop trying to grab my ass, there is nothing about your brand of flirting that turns me on in any way."

"Aww," Duncan cooed, teasing the musician, "You're saying that having my hand on your ass doesn't make you horny?" Trent didn't respond, so Duncan grinned, knowing he had won. "Listen, we're gonna be stuck in here until the cook comes in to make breakfast which could be…" he glanced at his wrist watch, "several hours from now, it's only ten."

"What's your point?" Trent asked, still a bit sour.

"Wanna make out on the buffet table?"

"I see why Courtney calls you a pervert now."

"Do you share her opinion?" Trent was looking down at the floor, but his head snapped up when Duncan made his retort.

Another pause. "No."

"Good!" Duncan said, smirking. "So what's your answer?"

"I'm not making out with you on the buffet table."

"And why not?" Duncan grabbed the musician's hand and dragged him closer to the stainless steel table layered with food.

"Because who knows who might catch us."

"Live for the moment, Trent."

"I doubt I'd be living for much longer if it's Courtney that finds us."

"You seem so sure that we'll get caught."

Trent looked at Duncan and shook his head, sitting at one of the several tables, "Izzy knows we're trapped in here and – thanks to you, I might add – will most likely blab to the whole resort about us."

"How is it my fault? You're the one who asked her to 'forget what she'd seen'."

"You told her we were still in the closet." Trent laid his head down on the table, grimacing.

"Like it makes a difference?" Duncan replied, placing his hand on Trent's shoulder.

The musician lifted his head, but didn't turn to look at Duncan. "What's this? Are you trying to comfort me or making it easier for me to give in?"

"Kinda both, but if you turn your head around it'll be hot either way."

--

"Wanna have sex?" Duncan asked, an hour later, when both of them were bored out of their minds. The delinquent had since given up his pursuits of getting Trent to make out on the buffet table, and was instead carving his name into a table.

Trent, who had just been taking a drink from a water bottle he found near the buffet, spat out the liquid all over the floor. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to have sex. You know, I go at you, you go at me," he paused for a moment, grinning slyly, "well, actually, the last one's debatable, but you get my gist?"

"You're sick, man."

"That's hilariously ironic, coming from you," Duncan retorted, waving a napkin in the air, before putting it to his nose and fake sneezing, "Achoo."

"Very funny, Duncan."

"Glad you approve."

It was around that time that an idea struck Trent, and, grinning, he walked slowly over to Duncan, who had added a "+" to his 'Duncan' carving.

"So…about that sex you were offering…" the musician leaned down, whispered into Duncan's ear, and stepped back as the delinquent gave a chuckle and smirked.

--

It wasn't until four am that Izzy – still skipping – came back to the cafeteria and slid away a large couch she had pushed in front of the only entrance. "Duncan? Trent?" she called out, "the door is unlocked, how was your six hours of bonding time?"

The two appeared at the doorway, stifling laughter, and just stared at Izzy.

"Did you two have fun in there?" Izzy asked as the boys walked out of the now unlocked cafeteria doors.

"Oh yeah," Duncan said, his hand around Trent's waist. "We went at each other like madmen."

Izzy's eyes widened to saucers. "Really?" she giggled, "How was it?"

"Really hot," Trent said, grinning at Duncan, who – without Izzy noticing – winked at the musician. "Thanks Izzy, you really helped us out."

It was, by this point, almost impossible to tell whether Izzy was about to crack up or faint, so the two left her standing in front of the cafeteria doors as they went back to the elevators.

Izzy, highly curious, stepped into the room and started looking around for any evidence of the statement she had been given. When she slipped in something wet, she almost freaked, until she noticed it was just water. "Oh God," the girl said, looking at the floor, "is that their sweat? Trent was right, that must've been hot."

The real shocker, however, came when Izzy rounded a few more tables and eventually came to the one Duncan had been carving on. "Duncan + Trent." Izzy read, one of her eyebrow's rising. She was about to move on, however, when she noticed a small puddle of white liquid on the floor under the table.

"Aww, that's sick! They didn't even clean up after themselves!?"

Back in front of the elevator, Duncan was clapping Trent on the back. "Man, that was hilarious. I wonder what'll happen when Izzy finds out it's only milk that we poured onto the floor."

"She probably thinks we really had sex," Trent said, grinning, "What a laugh, huh?"

"If she freaks it'll serve her right for locking us in there," he paused, "still, it was nice being in there with you."

Trent looked at Duncan, nodding.

--

When the two rounded on the seventh floor on their way back up to the fourteenth, a loud "CLUNK" could be heard and suddenly the elevator ceased all movement.

"Great," Trent said, sighing, "looks like karma is out to get us for tricking Izzy."

"It's probably just a power surge," Duncan stated, frowning, "we'll get back to my room soon enough."

"And what exactly did you plan on doing there?"

"You," Duncan chimed, his arm falling around Trent's farthest shoulder, causing the musician to brush him away. "How immature," Duncan grinned, "you're so afraid of contact, aren't you?"

"Only when it's coming from an obnoxious delinquent whose only thoughts are his musings on how fast he can get me in bed."

"Not true," Duncan replied, shaking his head, "I also thinking about what to do once I get you in bed. There's a lot of planning that goes into to this, you know!"

Trent frowned, "With my luck you'd probably end up having a crossdressing fetish."

"Nah," the delinquent moved closer, "I don't think you could pull off pantyhose and a tutu."

Trent hit his head against one of the elevator's walls in embarrassment, and soon several minutes passed without a word.

Finally, Duncan couldn't take the silence in the elevator any longer. "You have a really sexy ass."

Trent raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't respond for a moment. He sighed, looked at Duncan, and grinned.

"Your unibrow turns me on."

Duncan smirked, "Well aren't you the raunchy one."

"I think you have me beat there."

"Probably." Duncan scooted closer to the musician and grabbed his hand. Trent, for once, didn't swat away the contact, but instead grinned. Duncan smirked and began guiding Trent's hand until it was stretched out in front of the musician, resting on Duncan's chest.

Trent clenched his fist, pulling some of Duncan's t-shirt in with his palm. Using this as leverage, the two were soon face-to-face again, but this time both of them were grinning.

"So what happens now?" Trent asked, but Duncan was ready. The teen quickly put one hand on Trent's back and the other on the back of his head and pulled their faces together, their lips arriving upon each other.

The two stayed together for what seemed like hours before they parted. Their faces were blue – although Trent's was actually a shade of purple, the blue mixing in with a blush – but they didn't care. After a breath, Duncan started kissing Trent again, but this time he slipped his tongue through Trent's mouth and covered the musician's own.

The musician let out a murmur as Duncan moved his hands away from his back and head and started massaging his very lower back, fingers sometimes touching his ass momentarily, eliciting more murmurs.

"Your mouth tastes sweet." Trent whispered when the two stopped to breathe again.

"Peppermint," Duncan replied, grinning as Trent sighed happily and rested against Duncan's shoulders. The delinquent kept massaging, slowly working his way down until he was resting his own hands on Trent's ass cheeks. "Should we take our shirts off?"

"No, no," Trent said, head and arms still draped around Duncan's shoulders, "let the moment last."

"If you say so."

--

It was only a minute later when the elevator began to move again, springing to life as if powered by the connection between Duncan and Trent.

Despite noticing that the elevator _had_ started moving again, the boys continued to hold each other and kiss, Duncan placing his tongue in Trent's mouth and grabbing his ass, while Trent had his hands sliding up the back of Duncan's shirt.

Unfortunately for the two, the elevator arrived three floors early, on level eleven, for it was morning now and the other ex-campers and castmates had begun to filter to the elevators to get to breakfast. The doors to their golden elevator separated, wrenching the boys out of the kiss and making them fall backwards out onto the floor.

Right in front of a very surprised Courtney.

She was, obviously, both infuriated and shocked at the scene in front of her. Duncan was sprawled out on top of Trent, his hands either under his shirt or on the boy's ass, a bit of spit in the corner of his mouth. Both boys were grinning though, despite Duncan's 'girlfriend' standing above them.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!?" She practically screeched it, and Trent winced. Duncan, however, was used to the volume, so he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm swapping spit with my boyfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Courtney blinked several times, shook her head, and walked into the elevator. "That's just like you, Duncan," she sighed, "just lead a girl on and leave her for a man."

Duncan stood, helped Trent up, brushed the dust from the floor off, and then glared at Courtney. "Oh don't you guilt trip me, you pole-stuck-up-your-ass tightwad."

The C.I.T. glared at Duncan for a moment, as if daring him to continue. Before he could – and before she could start yelling at him – the doors to the elevator closed and the machine descended down to the ground floor.

Trent grinned at Duncan and raised one eyebrow. "She seemed angry." He teased.

"Be quiet," Duncan said, rolling his eyes and turning around, heading for the stairway. "Or I'll stick a pole up your ass."

"Sounds like something that'll happen eventually." Trent said, grinning, and began walking to catch up with Duncan.

**-End-**

* * *

So yeah, that's the end! I apologize for the horrible OOCness, but tell me what you thought of it in a review so I can fix anything I might need to work on. Also, I apologize if any of the words are stuck together without a space, the document manager does that (or used to, atleast, I only found one) but I tried to locate all the mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
